


Protecting His Child

by FabledDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Mpreg, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledDragons/pseuds/FabledDragons
Summary: A half-dragon swordsman, but who/what is attacking and why is he being forced to fight in his condition?





	Protecting His Child

**Author's Note:**

> M: E is working on an edit and some story to go along with it ;)


End file.
